soul sisters?
by LadyComplainer
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the scoobie gang. Chapter 6 is up and at 'em.
1. Sisters are doing it for themselves

Soul Sisters?  
  
By CHELSEA  
  
Hi everyone...this is my second Buffy fic, so plzzzzzzzzz be nice! R+R!  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the scoobie gang. What will Buffy do when one the unlikely's tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon...o god, is that how you spell it!  
  
A/N: maybe a bit of a spoiler here...to do with the wedding...but read it anyway!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sisters are doing it for themselves  
  
'Xander! We have got to start thinking of bridesmaids' dresses!' Anya whined  
  
'Remind me...who are the bridesmaids?' Xander didn't look up from his Double Meat Palace burger.  
  
Anya stamped her foot, before chucking her fiancé's's precious Medley Meal in the bin.   
  
Xander's mouth dropped. He slowly looked at the angry blonde girl in front of him, and sighed.  
  
'Ok, you got my attention! Who are the bridesmaids?'   
  
'Well,' Anya began happily, 'there's Halfrek, you know, the vengeance demon that tried to kill you...'   
  
Xander gulped, 'the... er... veiny one?'  
  
Anya glared and continued, ' I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that! And Buffy and Tara of course.'  
  
Xander frowned, 'what about Willow?'  
  
Anya looked taken aback. 'well, I figured since Tara is coming...'  
  
'What?' Xander glared at her. 'Willow is one of my best friends!'  
  
'Yea, but Tara has some demon blood!' Anya shot back.  
  
'WILLOW IS THE BEST MAN!' Xander yelled.  
  
Anya looked shocked, and then grinned flirtatiously.   
  
'Nooooo...YOU are the best man!' Anya giggled and held up a hand as Xander began to explain what the best man was.   
  
Anya giggled, but soon snapped back into wedding mode.   
  
'Anyway, what color should the bridesmaids' dresses be?' she asked again.  
  
Xander considered.   
  
'Well, Tara and Buffy would suit blue...but what on earth...OR in hell...would match Halfrek's bogey...I mean beautiful green skin?' he corrected himself hastily.  
  
Anya arched an eyebrow, 'how about...green!'  
  
Luckily she disappeared into the bedroom before catching Xander's appalled expression.  
  
Buffy sat up suddenly as she heard the front door slam...but it wasn't her front door. It sounded like it was made of stone. Which could only mean...   
  
'Not AGAIN!' Buffy cried as she rolled out of bed, clutching a sheet around her. And sure enough, there was Spike, struggling into his usual leather trousers, his hair tousled by the pillow.   
  
As she watched him, she was almost...well, glad that she'd found herself at the Crypt with Spike. But as he pulled his top over his head, and smiled at her, she felt a wave of rage crash over her.  
  
'SPIKE!' she screamed, and glared at him.  
  
The startled vampire took a step back from the advancing slayer.   
  
'Buffy?...' he started, but she shoved him out of the way.   
  
As he hit the wall, there was a loud crack, which almost made Buffy turn. It sounded like he was hurt, but she couldn't give in. As she heard his gasp of pain, she had to bite her lip to keep herself walking.   
  
But the huge crash that followed had her whirling around before she could stop herself. She expected to see Spike, in a rage, but there was no rage...  
  
...and no Spike.  
  
Willow stared at the space where Amy's rat cage had been, and a hot tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye. It surprised her, she was furious with Amy, and here she was crying now she was gone.   
  
It was a while before she realized that it wasn't Amy she was crying for. It was still Tara. Her eyes fell upon the bathrobe Tara had forgotten. It still smelt of her, a trace of jasmine scent.   
  
As she wept, Willow didn't notice Dawn close the door quietly behind her.  
  
Tara could feel Willow crying, feel it inside her, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. She could also picture Dawn. Watching in despair.   
  
She pulled her coat tighter around her, as an ice-cold breeze swirled around her. This was where she and Willow had walked that day. She found herself humming the tune from her song, 'Under Your Spell'.   
  
She smiled at the memory of the day when that strange demon made them all sing (A/N: in case you haven't realized, I'm talking about 'Once More With Feeling')  
  
As another breath of wind crept down her neck, she shivered and not just from the cold.   
  
Then one of her worst nightmares in a tight red dress stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
'Hey honey! I see you got your memory back!'  
  
It was Glory. 


	2. Oh my god, I'm in hell!

Hey. By the way, this is set after Double Meat Palace, so yes, Buffy is still on/off with Spike.  
  
Okkkkkk, all...or at least, most, of the mysteries will be revealed in this chappie.   
  
PLEASE more reviews...or I'll have to stop writing this story...lets say, 15 at least before I carry on after this!!!  
  
When you review, can you tell me whether you want long chapters, or lots of short chapters or what!  
  
THANX *^_^*   
  
R+R!  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the scoobie gang. What will Buffy do when one the unlikely's tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon...o god, is that how you spell it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oh my god, I'm in hell!  
  
Tara's eyes widened as Glory advanced towards her, smirking horribly.  
  
'Hey sweetie, nice to see your little girlfriend got your memory back for you.' Glory leered at her.  
  
The remark about girlfriend stung a little.  
  
'I...' Tara choked on her words, then tried again, 'I'm not with Willow anymore.'   
  
She tried to stare defiantly at the blonde goddess before her, but the sight of Glory's blood red nails, more like claws, was enough to stop her.   
  
She remembered, though she tried to forget, what those nails could do to her. They could probe her mind, leaving all that was left completely useless.   
  
If she had been looking, she'd have seen the dark haired women behind Glory nod slightly, and seen Glory's fingers reach toward her. As it was, she only saw those nails when it was too late. For the second time, Glory shoved her fingers into Tara's head, and searched her mind for the information she wanted.   
  
'She's here!' Glory's eyes fluttered slightly below their closed lids, 'and so is he...but, oh! You are not going to like this Dru!'  
  
Glory withdrew her hand, and looked at her companion with wild excitement in her eyes.  
  
'Let's go!' The dark haired girl nodded in agreement, and they left the clearing.  
  
'Spike?' Buffy's voice wavered.  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
Buffy walked forwards slowly, her eyes fixed upon the mound of rubble that had appeared in Spike's crypt.   
  
The mound of rubble that had cascaded from the wall she had flung Spike against.   
  
Buffy screamed  
  
'SPIKE!'  
  
Willow felt a jolt as Tara fell from Glory's grip.  
  
She doubled over in shock, and tried desperately to remember when she'd had this feeling before.  
  
The withdrawal from magic was addling her memory, and she couldn't quite place her finger on the previous time, or times, she had felt like this before.   
  
But one word filtered through the fog that was her memory. Tara.  
  
Willow screamed, 'TARA!'  
  
Dawn ran into the bedroom and knelt beside Willow.  
  
'What is it Will?' she pushed Willows hair back from her face, 'What about Tara?'  
  
'Dawnie...' Willow gasped, 'Tara...Glory...losing her memory...Glory...TARA!'   
  
Dawn called for Buffy.  
  
'She's...out' Willow whispered hoarsely. 'Dawn...get Tara ...park ... trees ...hidden'  
  
Dawn stood and ran to the door, and with one last fleeting gasp at the recovering Willow, ran out of the house and towards the park.   
  
Buffy threw herself at the pile of rocks and bricks, scrabbling madly.  
  
'I'm sorry...so sorry...I never meant...oh Spike! Where are you?' she rambled.  
  
Finally she made a small opening, and caught a flash of bleached blond hair against the grey of the rubble.  
  
Buffy gasped and resumed her frantic digging.  
  
Tara lay there for what felt to her like hours. When she had gathered enough strength, she lifted her head, and managed to, ever so slowly, sit up.   
  
She was in the park, shrouded from view (A/N: does that make sense?) by a bunch of trees.   
  
Then the realization hit her. Glory was back. And she'd been here, with someone else, someone tall, dark haired and softly spoken...and they were looking for two people.  
  
But who?  
  
Then she realized something else. Glory had done the mind thing again...but she could remember everything. Last time, she'd been an empty shell for months. But this time she could remember. She remembered the Scoobies, Spike, Buffy, Xander and Anya. She remembered that she was a bridesmaid for Xander and Anya's wedding.   
  
And she remembered Willow.  
  
Dawn jogged through the park, searching every remote place she could think of. Willow had been sure that Tara was somewhere in the park. Hurt.  
  
She was starting to lose her breath, and a stitch was biting into her side.   
  
She had to stop.  
  
'TARAAAAAAAAAAA' she screamed, before collapsing onto the soft grass, breathing heavily.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okkkkkkkk. So not ALL the mysteries were revealed...like who Glory's with...though you should have guessed by now!!!  
  
...and why Glory is there...  
  
...AND who they're looking for...  
  
....but the Spike mystery was solved!  
  
Lol.  
  
About 15 to continue? Fair?  
  
Lol  
  
Plzzzzzzz review!   
  
The blue box is calling you...at least I think the review box * hint hint * is blue anyway!  
  
Lol  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Luv CHELSEA 


	3. Blood Lines

Soul Sisters?  
  
By CHELSEA  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the scoobie gang. What will Buffy do when one the unlikely's tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blood Lines  
  
'Dru?' Spike's voice was hoarse.  
  
Drusilla smiled and whispered,   
  
'Yes, it's me, my black knight. The stars needed you.'  
  
Spike seemed dazed, gazing at the dark haired vampire leaning over him.   
  
Buffy wanted to do something but found she couldn't move. The knowledge that Spike seemed to no longer realize she was there was worse than any blow she had received in fights.  
  
'Spike?' she whispered, tears coursing steadily down her colorless cheeks.  
  
Spike tore his eyes from Drusilla's, and turned to stare at her. He frowned, and the light reappeared in his eyes.  
  
For a moment, Buffy dared to let hope enter her heart.   
  
But then Spike turned back to Drusilla, once again forgetting Buffy was there, and that he had only hours ago loved her. That only hours ago he was a vicious vampire with no love in his still beating heart. 


	4. Love doesn't Conquer all Or Does It?

Soul Sisters?  
  
By CHELSEA  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the Scooby gang. What will Buffy do when one the unlikely's tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon  
  
Chapter4: Love doesn't Conquer all.... Or Does It?  
  
"Wh-why are y-you h-here?" Not sure what to say but at least Spike said something although his voice was hoarse.   
  
"I've come for you, my black knight and I was hoping you would come back with me. Back to your real home." Dru pushed Buffy aside and started digging her love out.  
  
"Home?" Spike asked not knowing where home was anymore.  
  
"Yes we can go back to the mansion or maybe go to LA to find somewhere to live there." Dru smiled as she saw Glory walk over to Buffy.  
  
"No! You can't take him!" Buffy tried to get up but Glory stood her down. Buffy finally got up but only to save Spike. It was weird because the last time she really felt the way she was feeling the way she was, was when she and Riley had made love for the first time. Was she really experiencing love feelings for Spike? Or was this another spell or something else?  
  
"Buffy, you really are weak!" Glory said with lots of laughter in her voice. Dru smiled as Spike arm was around her so that he could stand. Dru walked over to Buffy. Buffy's knees were weak as she saw the love that Spike had towards her...fade away.   
  
"Please Spike. Don't leave me! I-I...." Buffy's hand wiped the tears form her face.  
  
"What! Love me? You can't be serious!" For a minute Buffy thought he was joking but the smug look on his face proved to her that he was out of love with her and in love with Dru...again.   
  
"I-I do love you. Please you can't go she's...she's..."  
  
"Evil? Yeah I know that's why I love her. (Spike looks at Dru who smirks at Buffy.) She loves me. Unlike you. The only reason you're saying you love me is because you know I'm about to walk out on you." Buffy ran to Spike but he smacked her face and left.  
  
"(Sobbing) Noooo! Pleeeaaaassseee! Come back! Come back! (Starts to fade away) Come back! Come.....back." Buffy wiped her face. She decided right then and there that she would bring Spike back beside her and would kill both Glory and Dru.  
  
Buffy ran home. Willow told Buffy everything and ran to the park. She found Tara and Dawn screaming for help on the far side of the park. Spike and Druscilla weren't there. Glory was hovering over Dawn trying to get Dawn to hold still. Dawn kicked Glory in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! You little brat are going to get it." Glory saw Dawn's eyes move away from her's. Glory looked and saw Buffy helping a "shaking Tara" up. Dawn saw Glory look away and kicked Glory as hard as she had seen Buffy once do to vampire. Glory was kicked so hard she flew only a couple of feet and hit her head on a tree. Dawn ran to Buffy.   
  
"Take Tara and go back to house and lock the doors and windows. Go!"   
  
"No! I can't . What about-"  
  
"I'll be fine! Now GO!" Dawn grabbed a confused Tara's hand and ran as fast as she could. When they got home she did as Buffy had told her.  
  
(Back at the park)  
  
"You are SO going to get your ass kicked!" Glory said as she waited for Buffy to make the first move. Glory knew that was why Buffy always got her ass kicked. The two girls went around in a circle and a half before Buffy said anything.  
  
"Right back at you! Oh and by the way that dress is SO last week." Glory's eyes went in to rage as the slayer went for the first punch. Glory caught the slayer's right wrist and bent it back. Buffy whimpered in pain. Another punch went at the god and she caught that too. Buffy kicked Glory's ankles and the two fell on the ground. Buffy got up holding her right wrist and ran for home.  
  
"Aw! The weak slayer going to go home and cry." Glory turned to see Dru smiling as she said those words.  
  
"We're your knight, Pike?" Glory asked with a baby voice.   
  
"It's Spike and he's resting at the mansion for you and I to return. He said he wanted to go out to eat but I told him I'd bring someone home. Plus my poor Spike has a chip in his head." Dru said "in his head" like she was asking Glory for something. Glory knew what it was and smiled.  
  
"Anything for a sister of mine." The two girls skipped happily to their new home forgetting about the slayer and the key. 


	5. Pain, Headaches, and Sighs

Soul Sisters?  
  
By CHELSEA  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the Scooby gang. What will Buffy do when one of the unlikely tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon  
  
Chapter 5: Pain, Headaches, and Sighs  
  
Buffy ran all the way home thinking about Spike. Glory seemed to be the last thing on her mind even though she knew that Glory would be on her way back to trying to destroy the world. She knew if it happened, if Glory opened the hell dimension, that she would once again sacrifice her life to save the ones she loved. Her friends were like family and Spike. Spike may be going to the dark side but she knew that he still loved her and would always love her.   
  
Buffy tried to open the door to her house, but it was locked. She looked for the spare key, but it was gone. Then she remembered that they didn't have a spare key.  
  
"Guys! Open up!" She yelled and then listened.   
  
"It could be a trap." It was Xander.   
  
"No, it's her." Anya had looked out the new window, which Xander had just put in not too long ago, and sounded disappointed. Xander and Willow stood at the doorway with a cross in one hand and a sword in the other.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn ran down the stairs and hugged her sister. "Are you hurt?" Dawn saw that Buffy was holding her right wrist and the bruise on Buffy face in the shape of a hand. A man's hand because it was too small to be a girl's hand.  
  
"Who hit you?" Xander said as she gently touch Buffy bruise. Willow went to get some ice from the kitchen.  
  
"Here put this on it." Willow said as she gave Buffy the bag of ice to put on her bruised face.  
  
"Again I ask. Who hit you?" Xander stood staring at Buffy. Waiting. Why isn't she telling me? Xander thought to himself.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Buffy said and then remembered Tara. "Uh, where's Tara? Is she okay?" Willow looked at the ground and shook her head no.  
  
"She remembers everything but what I don't understand is why." Dawn said this as if she was a scientist asking herself why the sky was blue.  
  
"Will, are you okay?" Buffy asked as Willow fell to the ground.   
  
"Her pain is getting stronger." Willow said as her hands grabbed just above each of her ears.   
  
"Whose pain? What are you talking about?" Buffy seemed to ask to many questions because Willow clutched harder to her head. Xander and Buffy helped Willow upstairs to the room Tara and Willow were currently sharing. Tara was using Dawn's room.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Xander whispered to Buffy. Willow had finally fallen asleep after 2 hours plus 16 glasses of water and 5 Advils.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so though. We need her. She's the strongest in magic here." Xander looked at Buffy confused on what she just said.  
  
"Why would you want her to use magic? It didn't exactly help last time with the Glory Situation." Buffy agreed with that fact that she hated to admit.  
  
"You still haven't answered-"Xander sighed.  
  
"Spike! Okay! It was Spike!" Buffy said in a loud whisper. With that said she went down stairs. There she saw that Tara was up.  
  
"Go fish." Dawn had cards in her hand. At least they're safe, Buffy thought to herself. She headed to the basement to try and come up with a plan to keep the world and her family safe from hell as well as save the man- no he wasn't a man he was a vampire with a chip in his head- she loved? She started to wonder if Spike was right. Had the only reason she had said she loved him be because she was about to watch him walk out of her life?  
  
"Hey Buff, whatcha doing?" It was Xander.  
  
"I was going to try and come up with a plan, but seeing how you're down here about to ask me about the Spike situation." Xander chuckled for a few seconds than waited to see if she would just out of the open tell him about the Spike situation.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. I went over to see if Spike...(she hesitated but Xander didn't notice.) would help me slay. He tried to kiss me and I threw him against the wall and the wall colasped on him and feeling vulnerable I tried to find him through the rocks. (Xander wasn't liking the story and Buffy was having a little fun making up her story or at least part of her story. Most of it was true.) I found his body and decided to leave when Glory and Dru burst through the doo- wall and knocked me out. (Buffy rushed her last few words.) And that's all I can remember." Xander was shocked. Although he loved the story because she was acting out as she told the story.  
  
"Wow! Okay I'll leave you to your ah thinking." He walked up the stairs before saying. "Next time make sure you kick their asses." Buffy head started to hurt. 


	6. Training and a call to a very old friend

Soul Sisters?  
  
By CHELSEA  
  
Summary: The two most unlikely people are back in Sunnydale and have a big surprise for the Scooby gang. What will Buffy do when one of the unlikely tries to get Spike back into there life? Will the on/off relationship get destroyed between Spike and Buffy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people...all belong to Joss Whendon  
  
Chapter 6: Training and a call to a very old friend  
  
"I have it!" Buffy ran up the stairs.  
  
"Have what?" Dawn asked as the whole gang, except, listened for her answer.  
  
"The plan. It's simple. (The gang just stared at her with wide eyes.) Okay! It took Glory like a really long time to try and do something evil. (She started to pace back and forth.) So I figured I'd train those that would be able to train and we'd fight together as one at Glory. (Dawn's eyes were excited but she tried to stay calm so that her sister wouldn't change her mind.) Now for the training: Xander and Dawn are going to be one mean fighting machine so that we can kick Glory's ass!" She took a long breath and then looked at Xander, who was still very sleepy since it was 7:30am, and Dawn, started for the stairs.  
  
"Dawn, where are you going we need to start training!" Dawn stopped half way up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to change into my 'if Buffy ever taught me to fight' clothes." Dawn went up stairs and changed into a white tanktop and black, tight shorts with her comfortable shoes.  
  
"Ready!" Dawn said as she headed for the back door.  
  
"Make sure you eat first." Buffy said this and then looked at Xander who asked, "What about Anya?" Buffy looked at the ex demon and said, "Anya, you are going to call for Giles and then you are going to go get him. Tell him this. (Buffy hands Anya a notebook.) Make sure he can get here ASAP ok! And tell him that I have to have him here for this." Xander started to speak but Buffy just pointed to the kitchen and said, "Now, Xander!" He marched to the kitchen and saw Dawn eating bacon and eggs. He went for a piece but Buffy slapped his hand.  
  
"Dawn don't eat anymore bacon it's not good for training. Xander, (Buffy looks in the cupboard and found what she was searching for.) here eat this." She handed him a strawberry nutrigrain bar and a vanilla slimfast. Xander stared at the slimfast and nutrigrain bar for 5 whole minutes. Then he finally ate and drank his meal.  
  
(Back upstairs in Willow's current room.)  
  
"Hey, Willow." Tara said as she sat next to the "just awaking" Willow.   
  
"Tara! Are you okay? You.... You have a memory? Why?! I mean it's great but why would you still have a memory?" Tara put her hand Willow's cheek, which rubbed into it. It had been along time since Tara had touched her cheek like she had just now.  
  
"I don't know why I have a memory still but I think it's because of you. I could feel you when Glory's hands went into my brain. I-I...." Tara stopped talking and started to leave but Willow wasn't ready to lose her again.  
  
"Wait, Tara! (Willow gets out of bed and stands up. Tara stops and looks at the woman she loves.) I-I felt your pain, yesterday when it happened," Willow began as a confused Tara took a step forward towards the bed. "It was like we were one person. I was the one who told Dawn to go and find you at the park." The look in Tara's eyes became clearer to Willow. The two lovers went into each other's arms and kissed.   
  
(In the backyard.)  
  
"Come on, show one more time. I think I got it." Xander watched as Buffy used her sword. He then did exactly as she did and Dawn did the same.   
  
"NOW do you got it?" Buffy asked hopefully. Xander nodded and smiled. I was only 8:30 and they had started at 7:45 (in the morning).  
  
"He's coming! He's coming!" Buffy heard someone shout in the house.  
  
"Whose- Oh my God! Giles is coming!" Dawn said happily and dropped her sword as she ran into the house to find out more.  
  
"When's he coming? When's he coming?!" Dawn asked two more times as she and Anya jumped up and down.  
  
"Tonight around 7:15!" Anya said as she saw Buffy come in the room with wild eyes. Buffy was happy but worried that she would have to fight her way threw to see her old watcher. Fight Glory, fight Druscilla.....and possibly Spike.  
  
"I have to make a phone call." Buffy said. As she headed upstairs she saw Willow and Tara holding hands coming toward the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys. Are you guys back together?"  
  
"Sorta-"  
  
"Yeah-" Willow and Tara looked at each other. They hadn't talked about it since their kiss.  
  
"Oh listen Will, I need you and Tara to do some research. Here this will help you out about what I need to know." Buffy handed Willow and Tara a notebook. They decided to discuss their relationship later.  
  
Buffy went to her room and picked up her phone, while searching for her phone/address book. She dialed the number she was looking for.  
  
"Hi, this is Buffy Summers from Sunnydale, California. Does an Angel, no last name, live there?" Buffy waited. She heard a young woman's voice call out Angel's name and then heard a deep voice.  
  
"Buffy? I never thought you'd of all people- yes... Yes, I understand... I'll be there as soon as I can." Buffy told Angel everything and she started to sob when she hung up. 


End file.
